


Intermezzo

by Digitalwave



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time it felt like being poised above a precipice; never knowing if you'd fall, or fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermezzo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork and fan fiction remain the property of Warner Brothers, DC Comics and related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.

"There you stand, wearing your farce of a costume, in my god-damned home no less, waiting to pass judgment. Yeah, well, fuck you, Superman! You no longer have the right. You gave it up years ago in Smallville when you stopped pretending to be my friend."

Superman stepped toward him; Lex supposed that, to anyone else, he would've looked intimidating. Not him, though. Even now, after years of therapy and untold property damage, whenever Superman did his pious posturing he still saw the boy in the man.

"Luthor…"

Lex jammed his hands into his pockets, secretly pleased at the sharp intake of breath he heard as his hastily donned shirt fell open.

"Save, it. You want to talk, make an appointment with my secretary just like everyone else. Now, if you don't mind, I have other matters that I'd like to attend to."

Superman's eyes tracked toward Lex's bedroom. He watched the angry flush grow darker on the alien's face as he obviously trained his x-ray vision through the wall. Lex smirked, knowing he'd seen the 6'4" vision of loveliness sprawled naked on his sheets.

"This isn't over, Luthor." Turning back toward the opened bank of windows, Superman shot up into the mid-day sky. Silently Lex watched as he disappeared far faster than the eye could track.

With Superman gone, the target of his ire no longer stood before him. Lex leaned back against the coolness of the tempered glass, sighing tiredly. "No, Clark, you're right, it never really is."


End file.
